KMS Radio
by UraniumKirby
Summary: This is a tale about a group of Kirbys, and their wacky adventures as they get the news to all of Kirby World. Please R&R.I got chapters 1&2 up for now, working on 3.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, or any of his colors, but I do own the name KMS radio and news unless someone else has it, if so, please tell me. If I mention any other TV show, Movie, Video Game character or Book, etc. I do not own that either. I also own KMS and share that with right with dancerboy8._Look at this before reading!_

Behind the scenes for KMS Radio cast! If you don't want to know what my kirbys are like, don't look, and skip this chapter! Otherwise, read on for some insightful info so you don't get lost in my story! Also, I'm not sure if prefaces are legal, so if they aren't, tell me quick!

Kirby's in general: First off, this is how I portray kirbys so, don't think that kirbys for others are like this. Kirbys all like donuts, and sort of worship it too. Kirby World, is a separate world from the Human World, and is obviously close; otherwise they wouldn't be picking up television waves of I Love Lucy.

Pink Kirby: This Kirby is the Executive Manager/Director of KMS Radio. He also plays as the main anchor and deals with all the problems that pop up and all the pop-ups (curse those adverts!) He tries to keep things under control, but, you never know when something might happen.

Blue Kirby: This Kirby covers sports, and is our mix master DJ! Blue Kirby craves attention and has a big ego, and knows how to flatter and bribe (that is how he got the job, took a few Franklins to get the job done)

Red Kirby: This Kirby covers the weather, and goes weapon crazy with his pal Purple Kirby. When it comes to blowing up stuff, you can count on either Kirby to have a pack of C-4 on hand, or at least a bunch of fireworks. When it comes to other Kirbys, he loves throwing off and annoying Green Kirby the most.

Purple Kirby: This Kirby is both our main interviewer and in the field man. Otherwise he is either researching news stories, or working on another explosive escapade with Red Kirby. Always in a cheerful mood near explosives, the word 'boom', is his middle name. Usually when something bad happens, you can trace it to either Purple Kirby or Green Kirby.

Green Kirby: This Kirby is both the co-anchor, and does all the special effects and props, often going to the extreme of low-tech. He is often the source of food disappearing, untimely interruptions, and lame excuses, but on occasion shows a smarter side of himself. Green Kirby is the second-in-command of operations, but last time he took command, the KMS radio station exploded in a freak burrito accident.

Yellow Kirby: This Kirby has no defined roles, and is pretty much considered the intern. He joined recently, and is often reluctant. He won't appear often, but when he does, it tends to have something to do with fetching coffee and donuts. Yellow Kirbys role may expand, but he may just be fired if things go sour.

When other Kirbys come into play, I will introduce them accordingly, and probably edit them into this. For those interested, I do my own version of KMS Radio at home and have a good time with my friends, so if you ever see any stories here, chances are we did it in real life. Stay tuned for Episode 1, of Drago- I mean KMS Radio!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any of his colors, but do own KMS. I don't own any TV show mentioned either. If anything else isn't covered here… Read my first disclaimer!

The KMS studio, big, shiny, and round, just like the donuts all kirbys love. This is the place, where all the magic happens; The place where all the kirbys work hard to—what the? Hey! What are you doing here, what is that bag for! Ahhhhhhhhh! --- Silence

Ahem, as he- I mean- I was saying, KMS studio is now where we are going, to see what the news crew is up to.

Classic news entrance theme in background "Welcome to KMS News, this is me, Pink Kirby, your news anchor, here with the latest up to date news!"

Suddenly, green Kirby pops up from underneath the desk and asks, "We're on already?..."

Pink Kirby suddenly pushes him downwards and mutters out of the side of his mouth, "I'm in the middle of the news!" Then he continues on by talking about the recent war, when The power just goes off. "What in the name of jelly filling was that?" Pink Kirby wondered. As he goes through the hallway, he spots Green Kirby in the kitchen. "How did you get here so fast… and why are there no donuts in the pantry!"

"Err, uhh, umm. Global cooling? The war in Ipack? The uncommon cold? Yeah! It was because of the common cold!" ,then he pauses and says, "By the way, we're out of soda too… and that was because of the yeti!"

Pink Kirby says, "You expect me to believe that?..."

"Yes?"

"Well, any clue why the power is out, besides any of your queer excuses?"

"Why don't you ask Red and Purple Kirby? They were saying something about shooting down a satellite from…" He pauses, then whispers, "...the critics from another planet!"

"I best go look at tha---" He was cut off by a sudden rumble as the roof above suddenly opens up and they see a rocket flying from the building and shooting off into space. Then, as he stared up as it disappeared into the sky, he saw an explosion that suddenly turned into fireworks. "I see I will be writing another letter to the Kirby central government explaining why we're launching rockets at human satellites…" Pink Kirby mumbles.

Suddenly one of the kitchen floor tiles pop up and Red and Purple Kirby climb up out of the floor wearing sunglasses. "I can explain!" ,exclaims Red Kirby.

"We were just… Experimenting." Purple Kirby says.

"Yeah, well then why are you two carrying radiation detectors?" Pink Kirby asks.

"Uhh, err, we heard Green Kirby had a burrito today and wanted to be prepared" They answered.

"Well, just help me get the power back on, I can't do the news without any power!"

What will happen next at the KMS Radio? Did Green Kirby actually have a burrito? Will Pink Kirby do his Managerly duties and set things right? And just how many Kirbys are at KMS! Well 6 to be exact, but there will be more, I promise! Keep reading, because in the next chapter, we have a behind the scenes look at just what these kirbys do, so don't looks if you hate spoilers! Please R&R for all and any chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bet you're bored of these by now, but it prevents people from getting sued, so… I don't own Kirby or any of his colors.

For those who didn't bother to see what happened last chapter… Last chapter the power went out at KMS Radio due to Red and Purple Kirby launching off a missile, now the just have to get the power back on, but what went wrong in the first place?

Pink Kirby is down in the basement searching for the breaker box, and he finally finds it, inconveniently behind a big steel storage container. "I never remember this thing being here", he thinks to himself. As soon as he opens, a blur streaks out and Pink Kirby grabs it just in time to find out it's… Green Kirby carrying a box of donuts! "What are you doing?" Pink Kirby asks suspiciously.

"Fixing the power?" Green Kirby answers.

"Why don't I take a look in this container" Pink Kirby walks into a container, and is staring right at a pile of donuts. Right as he is about to turn around, he spots a trapdoor. Wondering where it goes, he closes the door so Green Kirby can't see, and jumps down the trapdoor. As he walks down the dimly lit tunnel, he sees frayed power lines where a shovel cut into them. "I should've known" Pink Kirby thought. Finally he gets to another trap door, and when he opens it and climbs up he finds himself in the kitchen pantry. As he steps out, he spots Green Kirby in a stealth suit with night vision goggles raiding the fridge. "How did you- What are you- Get out of the fridge!" Pink Kirby yells.

Green Kirby jumps in astonishment and exclaims, " The aliens made me do it! They had vaporizing ray guns! That's how they trashed your room!"

"Trashed my room! Where is the writer going with his! I thought we needed to fix the power!" All of a sudden, as if by no reason especially not by the writer being stuck in a corner, the power comes back on. "Now I just need to grab Green Kirby- what the!" He stares at a smoke grenade on the ground spewing out smoke, and no Green Kirby. All of a sudden, the roof opens up and he hears a great rumble. Smoke billows out of the launch area as the missile lifts up, and then goes on a direct path to the city.

Red and Purple Kirby pop out of the floor and then say to Pink Kirby, " Well, no need to worry about taxes for awhile."

"Oh, sure, no taxes, but I don't need a ton of KIA Spooks hiding under my bed, AGAIN!"

"Well, last time that was just a misunderstanding about the president's car blowing up..." Red Kirby mumbles "not our fault it happened to blow up while being right next to Kirby World's largest fuel Storage tank…"

As they argue back and forth, they don't notice Green Kirby grabbing the fridge, and pulling it into the pantry, and down the trapdoor. Green Kirby then drags the fridge to his container, puts it into a nice place, and leaves the container. Then rushes back in and swallows the fridge whole. "Ohhh… I am so going to be in the bathroom a while after this…" Green Kirby moans.

Think the chapters are too short? Wondering where the heck this is going? Ever think why the heck I am writing such a strange story? Well, for none of those answers, and more, look for the next chapter, Chapter 3, where you won't get any answers, only more questions, Mwoo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha coughhackcough…


End file.
